


maybe this time is different

by griffinnblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinnblake/pseuds/griffinnblake
Summary: Sometimes Bellamy still can't believe that Clarke's alive, even as he wakes with her in his arms.





	maybe this time is different

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful [fanart](http://lee-face.tumblr.com/post/172931934112/a-concept-bellamy-and-clarke-wake-up-every) by lee-pace

The early morning light shown through the window of the small hut, illuminating Clarke’s sleeping figure next to Bellamy. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure that this was his life, that he was back on Earth, that Clarke wasn’t dead. But no, Clarke was alive and sleeping soundly beside him. Her soft breaths brought a small smile to his face.

Following their reunion, Clarke had seen her second chance and decided not to waste it. After butting heads with each other for weeks, she had revealed her daily radio calls to him and how much she loved him. Shocked, he could do nothing but walk over and kiss her. Thinking back to that moment brought warmth to his heart. No matter the time, no matter the distance, they had managed to find their way back to each other. 

Bellamy laid there looking at Clarke’s face. Six years of believing her dead had caused him enough heartache for one lifetime, but he thanked his lucky stars that she had managed to survive. Just thinking about her being alone with Madi for years brought sudden tears to his eyes. No matter how many times Clarke reassured him, he still blamed himself for leaving her behind. Bellamy couldn’t help but sniff in the quiet morning light.

“Bellamy?”

He covered his face with his hands, unable to look at her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

He felt one of her small hands cover his. He sniffed again.

“Sorry I woke you. I just—” he cut himself off, a sob escaping. A moment later, strong arms pulled him forward into her warmth. She curled herself around him and held on before whispering in his ear.

“I know...me too.”

For several long minutes, they just held each other as the sun rose higher in the sky. Moments like these made his time on the ring worth it. Being held by Clarke soothed an ache in his heart he had been carrying since he had left in the rocket. Over time, he had gotten to the point where he was no longer grieving, but that hadn’t made her death any easier. 

Eventually, he pulled back from her embrace and looked at her. She reached up and wiped a tear away from his eyes.

“If you need forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven.” Her mouth stretched into a small smile, causing him to break out one of his own. He moved to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you.” 

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back before pulling away and tucking her head underneath his chin. They would have to get up soon to negotiate with the miners over territory in Eden. But that could wait.

For now, Bellamy closed his eyes and savored another five minutes in bed with the girl he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm also griffinnblake on tumblr.


End file.
